


"i don't wanna love somebody else,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith is slightly ooc, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, but not, lance reflects kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: Lance blinks at him and blinks and blinks and blinks until he hear in the back of his head, Keith whispering drunkenly while tracing the name on his wrist, “M’gonna marry you, so no one else can hold your hand, I think.





	"i don't wanna love somebody else,"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is

It’s late, but he’s sitting so close, looking at Lance and making up complaining about constellations, “Look, listen, all I’m saying is that any little cluster of stars,” he’s gesturing so wildly that Lance nearly drops the container of fried rice in his fingers, leaning against the wall when Keith says, “I just don’t think that all clusters have a meaning.” And he looks so relaxed and sleepy that all Lance can do is nod along and roll his eyes. Keith glances at him and he almost feels like he’s the one who put the moon in the sky, but all he can say is, “It’s late, we have classes to teach in the morning,”

Lance pretends not to notice Keith’s hands clench and his chest deflate as Lance pushes off the wall and holds his hand out to him, but he notices and he thinks he’ll always notice everything about him; from the curve of his nose, to the violet in his eyes. 

Lance is  looking at him so intently he nearly miss the look of awe that strikes Keith’s face when he says, “If there is a life outside of this one, I think I’m gonna be with you there, too.” And Lance feels his lungs tighten because this, in front of him, smiling at him with all his teeth, with his tie undone and dress shirt rumpled, is what happiness is; it’s Keith, with salt and soy sauce on the side of his mouth. it’s their shoulders brushing and their fingers touching, but sleep is starting to seep into his bones and it’s causing his eyes to water, but he’s too afraid to leave or look away because if this is a dream, he’s not sure he wants to wake up.

But that was months ago the air is crisper than it was in May and it makes Lance’s chest ache because Keith is baring his heart out, telling him that wants Lance in spite of their names not being on the other. 

And he’s begging, not in as many words, but he’s pleading, “Pick me,” over and over with every single blink of his cloud grey eyes and it’s making Lance sick. But he keeps smiling at him and talking, vomiting all his words out of his mouth until he thinks he can taste stomach acid on his tongue. Keith  licks his lips Lance is watching pink move on pink and Lance starts to wonder what his mouth tastes like; cherry sundaes or chlorine, maybe grease and cotton candy. Each time he starts to open his mouth, all that comes out is, “I’m fine,”

Sonny’s still looking at Rafael, but his eyes are somewhere else as he chews on his lips absent minded until they’re puffy and cherry red. Rafael opens his mouth to talk, but Sonny beats him to it, rushing out, “Pick me, it always ends with you and me,“ he’s looking at Rafael, and he finishes, "it’s always us at the end of the day. So pick me, I’m begging you, pick me.” Rafael’s fingers are curling in on themselves because he wants to touch Sonny, wants to pull him into his chest and kiss his hair and tell he’s alright, it’s okay, but all he can do is sit there in stunned silence.

Lance blinks at him and blinks and blinks and blinks until he hear in the back of his head, Keith whispering drunkenly while tracing the name on his wrist, “M’gonna marry you, so no one else can hold your hand, I think.” And he’s looking at Lance so earnestly that he wants to touch his cheek and tell yes, yes it’s him, it’ll always be him but all he can say is, “I’m so sorry, bug.” He’s reaching out to grasp at Keith’s clenched fists, but there are fat tears in Keith’s eyes that refuse to fall and Lance freezes, just sits there and watches Keith push away from the table and fix his tie. “That’s it, then Lance?” And Lance hates the edge in Keith’s voice, the prickly feeling it sends down his spine. 

Keith’s already a few feet ahead of their table when Lance stutters out, “But I picked you,” and he doesn’t noticed that he’s pushed away from the table until his hands are yanking Keith back into his chest and gripping at the fabric of the soft purple shirt and murmuring, “It’s you, it’s you, it’s you. It’s always been you, I picked you the minute I laid eyes on you, please Keith,” and he’s crying; all soft sniffles and quiet sobs. Keith grips at his hands and slips their fingers together, twisting around and pressing their foreheads together, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth when he says, “You’re so fucking slow, McClain.” And it makes Lance laugh out loud and nod, leaning up slightly to press his mouth to Keith’s, pressing closed mouth kisses to his chapped lips. 

Briefly, Lance thinks that Keith’s always been his and he Keith’s.  

**Author's Note:**

> my snapchat is yupitssarai and my tumblr is togxpi


End file.
